Story of Evil
by Yellow Ideya Hunter
Summary: "Kimi wa oujo, boku wa metsushukai..." Queen Rin of the country of Yellow. Prince Kaito of Blue, who Rin has a soft spot for. Maiden Miku of Green, who Kaito loves. And Len Kagamine, who is ordered to kill many on his sister's orders, who hates Kaito, and who loves Miku more than his life. But he knows he's too evil for that pure girl. And Rin's jealousy won't help him either.
1. Chapter 1

Story of Evil

A/N: Hello minna~! ^.^ I'm back for a little bit, be happy! I don't know when I can update again, but I assure you, it will be soon. Rewriting all my stuff and more stuffs...:3 Chappy!

Chappy: Yeah? I'm in the car.

Meh: Ok, RIN-CHAN! LEN-KUN! LUKA-SEMPAI! GAKUPO-ONII-SAN! TETO-CHAN! IN THE CAR NOW!

*all get in the car, grumbling*

CHAPPY! GOOOO!

Chapter 1- The way it Started

"Will you get your bloody arse over here and help me out?" The teenage girl's face was scrunched up from trying to hold the blond twin babies that were sleeping in her arms. Although they were small, compact and lightweight, the other things dangling off of the pinkette's arms weren't so easy to carry.

"Ah, sorry about that. Here," a tall, long purple haired teen who had been over at the windowsill darted to the girl's side, taking the girl twin and at least half of the load. He had been smiling, however, when he took some of the things- maybe bags- he winced and dipped over. "My Lady, did you pack boulders? It sure feels like it," he panted. The girl heaved her twin and bags higher, then smiled.

"Minister, your muscles must be going soft if I can carry more than you. This is a breeze," she replied, gliding to the luxurious pink couch that had more embroidery on it than Queen Elizabeth's best dresses. This story isn't in her time, but it still is a very 'royal' story. The pinkette dropped her bags, but not the twin, on the couch. She put the boy twin she held into a yellow cradle specifically designed for the two- their names on it in golden thread. Gently, very softly, she lowered him into this magnificent crib- then she walked over to the struggling teenage minister who was almost on the floor, took the baby girl from his arms, then swiftly, yet with just as much care as the boy, lowered her into the cradle as well. The purple headed boy finally made it over to the other couch, then dropped all his load onto it, heaving.

"Miss Luka...how can you...do that and not...have a heart attack?" The boy's face lifted to lock eyes with her bright, blue ones. They were full of amusement over the teen's excertion, and she considered it rather funny that a girl was stronger than a boy.

"Gakupo, I think you need to go to my sister's courts again, you seem to be weakening." His face scrunched up with a look that clearly read, 'oh heck no'.

"Miss Luka, really? We already watch over her children, carry out her duties- why is is that we must also train?" Luka just snorted, rolled her eyes, then looked at Gakupo with a face that said, 'isn't it obvious'? Gakupo sighed, then moved over the bags a bit so there was room for him to sit on. He sat down, sinking into the soft couch. "Fine, fine, tommorow. But you'd better help me with the dinner tonight, I'm beaten out as it is. The taxes, King Mikuo requesting that I come over and announce the twins' birth, and then a man the people call 'Meito the Knight' coming to upsurp Ann? That's enough for me to handle for the rest of the month, my lady." The pinkette sighed, rubbing her temples before putting some bags onto the floor to sit next to him.

"I know about Meito. He was actually my best friend-" She was cut off by Gakupo, who looked livid.

"What do you mean by that?!" Luka grabbed Gakupo's arm, then drew him back into the couch before replying.

"As in I knew him once upon a time, but I didn't love him or anything like that,"she spat. Gakupo seemed to sink deeper into the couch, face popping out against his purple hair, having turned beet red.

"S-sorry, m-my Lady." It was almost inaudible. Luka sighed, then shut her eyes, leaned back, and replied.

"I forgive you, Minister. But you know very well that if I din't love you, I-"

"Wouldn't have accepted my proposal," Gakupo finished in a whisper. "I know. But I am worried that he may want to use you against Ann. He will take over the kingdom, most likely kill the heirs-" his arm went to the cradle,"and then go for their mother. It's just too much to handle."

"Meito wouldn't do that. He'd take over the kingdom, but not kill the heirs, most likely raise them to be like him and become his heirs. But you're right," she said, face almost gloomy,"they would kill my sister. They can't leave the queen lying about, now can they?"

"I suppose you're right, my Lady. But I hope that they won't. I truly will miss her cakes," he sighed. Luka frowned, then punched him lightly on the arm.

"You rude-" But he was laughing now, laughing. Luka slapped the back of his head, causing him to let out a small "ow!" and to stop laughing. Both of them, in moments, sunk back into the couch.

"I truly hope you're wrong, my Lady."

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Len! Len! Come quickly!" The short haired blonde girl waved to her brother, who resembled the girl in almost every way.

"Yeah?" He looked up. Both of them were in a large, grassy meadow. Flowers of all sorts surrounded the children, who played there most of the day and almost all morning. Besides breakfast, of course.

"Hurry!" The girl's yelling made Len leap up to the girl, who was holding something that resembled a circle. He pumped his legs to go fast, then he slid neatly onto the empty grass beside her, grinning wickedly

"Here, sis. Now what're you hollering about? I'm sure the whole town can hear," he joked. She rolled her eyes, then smiled and held the circle out to him.

"Here, I made it for you," she said, putting it gently into his hands so as to not bend it. It was a circlet of flowers, small, bright yellow ones, that contrasted nicely with the dark green grass. He held it there for a moment, then smiled and held it tighter.

"Thanks Rin!" He smilde wider, then she laughed brightly. Innocent. Such a pure, untainted laugh that Len wanted more than anything to take it, put it in a bottle, and let it out again when he was sad. His face considerably brightened at hearing his twin's laugh, as though it was a much better gift than the wreath.

Then the bad things began. A pink haired woman and a tall, pruple haired man suddelny came out from the bushes, then both of them grabbed Rin by the arms. She screamed, kicking violently. "Let me go, let me go! Len!" The boy leapt up, still clenching the wreath tightly.

"Rin! Rin!" Another pair of arms wrapped around the boy, and drill-styled magenta hair fell beside his face as Teto, the children's guard, restrained him."Let me go! Rin's in dange-"

"She's fine. Don't worry about her." The boy's frantic eyes met Teto's calm, reassuring ones. But it didn't help his fear. Tears began to dribble down the boy's soft cheeks.

"Why are they taking her?" He turned back to his twin, who still fought, but had fallen silent and was now looking at him. Both of their eyes were filled with tears now.

"Don't worry. She'll be fine," Teto repeated."Now let's go back home."

"Home," the boy echoed softly. Home wasn't home without Rin. Never would it be.

"Come on," Teto called, as the carridge that now held Rin began to go away. The boy stumbled onto his feet, running until he was in the middle of the dusty road. His tears never faltered as he watched his sister being taken away to God knows where.

"Rin," he whispered. The carridge soon went downhill a little, then bounced out of sight. The boy stood, eyes transfixed on the place where the top of the carridge had vanished. Then he fell to his knees, face in his hands, and wept.

And to think that the day had started out perfectly pleasant, with an innocent wreath. Len really wished that he had bottled up that laugh, because he wanted his sister back. But seeing as that wasn't happening, he wanted something to remind him of her. That made him remember the wreath, which he brushed out of his mind, causing him to remember why he was crying.

Again the tears fell strongly, staining the ground from tan to a dark brown. Even Teto's arms, which were filled with comfort, weren't helping. Not at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Though The Wounds Might Heal

Many years passed. The twins, on opposite sides of the Yellow country, grew up from the four year old children in the meadow to a stately, beautiful princess, and a gentle, handsome peasent, respectively. _Princess Rin's going to be crowned queen next week_, Len thought while scratching frantically on a piece of paper, ink flying all over the room. _She'll be the youngest queen since...hmm, I need to review that one._ He put the quill down, then snatched one of the many books on his desk. Flipping it open, he muttered,"Page...143, 145, ah! 149." He layed it onto the desk, then scanned the page until he found the name he was looking for."Miki. Okay, I have to remember that one." Queen Miki had been a very young queen, at only age 10. Rin was fourteen, but the next youngest had been sixteen. That had been Rin's mother, Queen Ann. Although her servants called her 'Sweet Ann', there was nothing really sweet about her at all to the residents of the Yellow Kingdom. She had very high taxes and didn't really listen to the complaints of her kingdom, only to her servants and their families. Other than that, it was Lords, Ministers, and her sister, Luka. Len found out that she was married to The Minister of Purple, Gakupo Kamui, around the time that Len was born. He even found out that their birthdays were the same.

Next week, after her coronation, Len would become her servant. He'd never met- or seen up closely, for that matter- the princess, or future queen. It was a huge honor to even get assigned a direct order from her. Luka, who was now around maybe twenty or thirty according to the books, was a pink haired woman who loved her sister more than anything. She had been in shock when Meito the Knight had murdered her brutally when Rin was four. The boy sure hoped that the princess hadn't seen it happen, although reports said that the girl hadn't even been near the castle when the death occured, nor did she attend the funeral. But a week after, she arrived in a carridge. The kingdom felt relief and hoped that when she became queen, they would be released from the trepidation that Queen Ann's rule had brought. Nobody guessed that Luka and Gakupo would end up raising a girl with even more cruelty than Ann.

The boy shut the book, then stood up and walked to his room. He opened the door to the cramped space, which held a small, rickety bed with cream-colored sheets, another, smaller desk, a colset, and a nightstand. Len set the book on his nightstand, then smiled gently at the bags that lay on its surface. Next week. Oh, he couldn't wait to meet the queen.

llllllllllllllllllllllllll

The small carridge stopped in front of the tall, imposing yellow castle. A figure scampered out of it, many bags in its arms. The carridge quickly began to ride off, leaving the boy without return. _No going back now,_ Len thought, then heaved up his luggage higher. He walked boldly up to the doors when a shadow fell upon him. His head darted up.

The castle was very tall, casting a dark shadow onto anybody that went this close to it. Its many towers, walkways, balconies, and vines that trailed around the entire castle made the onlooker seem like a very small midget. Len's breath held, it was astonishing how the bricklayers managed to stay alive. Remembering why he was there in the first place, he again blinked, then nodded to himself. _I'll look some more later, now I've got to meet the queen._ His excitement was almost skyrocketing, to the point where he was bouncing on the balls of his feet. As he bounced along the path, he saw the many roses- red, yellow, blue, even green and white- that lined the path. His eyes were wide as they travelled over the many sceneries.

Finally, he made it to the grand doors of oak wood. He gently put a few of his bags down, then knocked lightly. It swiftly opened, revealing a girl who Len assumed was a servant. She had long, blonde hair held up at the side of her head that still fell to her ankles when tied up. He knew that unless she had some type of weird hair, it would drag along the ground when let down. Her eyes were just a shinier hue of her hair, a nice golden color that gave the examiner a sense that she was strong willed, like a mother. She had that look in those golden depths of hers, along with a sense of slight playfulness, but more like a child's teasing than a woman's jokes. Altogether, she gave off an aura of determination and power. She wore a white dress with a yellow apron over it, and yellow slippers that looked slightly worn.

"Ah, so you are the newbie?" Len hesitantly nodded, then she gave him a firm handshake and a smile that almost seemed grim. "Well, the Queen asked to see you first thing. I'll take your bags," she offered, already having grabbed the ones out of his hands,"to your new room. Now, the throne room's at the end of the hall. Pretty hard to miss it," she continued, gesturing towards the golden door at the end of the hall. "Good luck..." she then drifted towards the left, to a staircase that led to one of the higher levels. Silently, Len inched his way gown the hall.

Honey colored tile was on the floor, decorative weapons and chandilers hung everywhere, even a rather pretty yellow crystal inside of a small jar. As the awestruck boy slowly made his way to the throne room, he also memorized the way everything was put. Bit by bit, he made his way to the door until he was right in front of it. And, slowly, he reached out to open it...

llllllllllllllRin POVlllllllllllll

The throne room's doors began to inch open. I lifted my head to see a very familiar boy walk through the doors, his blonde hair tied back in a sloppy ponytail. He quickly entered, shut the doors, and, staring at me gently the whole time, made his way to where I was sitting. He wore a peasant's clothing...and a cowlick of hair went up in a banana-like curve. That hairstyle only belonged to one person...

'Rin! Rin!' 'Are you alright?' 'Here, oujo-sama, take this!'..._Len?_

The boy finally got close. Then, he curved one hand in front of his chest, the other on his lower back. Then, he bowed, smiling all the while. I was in total shock. Was it really, really him? Could it be...

"Your Majesty, I am Len Kagamine..."

Only that voice could have made the tears start.

In a flash, his smile dropped, a look of familiar concern on his face. Concern...

Euphoria struck me very suddenly, making me smile and cry tears of joy. I leapt off of the throne, then ignoring my dress, ran and tackled him. I was so happy...

My lost twin brother was recovered, found, and brought to me. I sobbed happily into his shoulder, hugging him. He seemed shocked, then recovered and smiled, holding the back of my head so as to pull him closer to me. I felt only joy, relief, and more joy during this moment. Nothing else. Pure happiness of being reunited after 10 years. Ten years...it could have been 50 and I couldn't have cared less, unless he hadn't been here.

But it didn't matter. He was here. Alive, well, and perfectly healthy. I smiled. The room seemed to be shining yellow as though honouring our reunion. I laughed giddily, so happy. I looked back at him, his face warm and worn, yet still my brother. My twin. I couldn't stop, I felt too happy. But he coughed a little, making me pull back.

"Your Majesty, your dress," Len said, gesturing to the now waylaid dress. I giggled again, then straightened up and returned it to its former state. Len, too, stood up and dusted himself off. He then proceeded to do the same to mine, but I brushed him off. He looked confused, head tilted a little. I remember when he did that once...

llllllllllllllllllllll

"Rin, Rin! Your dress!" He fussed over my dress, frowning at the dirt on it. I giggled, then smiled.

"Ah, Len, it's fine. You're more dirty than I am, anyways. If I want to get dirty, then I can just roll around in the mud and it wouldn't matter. I could decree that mudpies are the national weapon when I'm ruler of the world, and everyone will then get into mudpie fights instead of wars. Just dump a barrel of mud over their heads instead of swords and hot water!" Len laughed outright, dusting himself off. Again I smiled, brightly running over. "Here, I'll help!"

Len just shooed me away. "I'm alright, highness. But you're much worse than I am!" He then proceeded to do the same to mine, but I brushed him off. He looked confused, even tilting his head a little. I smiled.

"Len, you baka. I have more dresses. And it doesn't matter. You don't have that many outfits as I do, you must get it cleaned immediantly! Come along, now!" I frog-marched him towards the house, me smiling brightly and him groaning things like, "I'm fine," and "I can walk myself, you know," all the way to Teto.

llllllllllllllllllll

I was so caught up in rememberance that I hadn't noticed Len, who was still dusting off my dress. Wait. I frowned. Still dusting off my dress?

"Len, you baka, I have more dresses," I said. For a moment, he blinked as I giggled again. Then, his eyebrows furrowed as he seemed to be struggling with his memories. But he soon recovered, swiping my hand gently up, then kissing it. I giggled again, then said, "It's okay, Len, you can get up." He did so, bowing deeply again.

"I will serve you with my life, honor and name, your majesty." He smiled, then added, "Anything for my twin sister, who already has her own kingdom and will be ruler of the world very soon," he jokingly bowed again after that. "I must serve her or Queen Ann will rise from the dead and will scold me for opposing my beloved sister." This reduced me to squeals and happy noises again, and this time we were standing up. He remembered me. I smiled my biggest smile yet.

llllllllllllllllllllll

:o Reunion! Ok. Shortie A/N. Chappy, you are to be executed and reborn in the form of chapter 3. Ok, bye!

*swish*


End file.
